En que momento te perdi
by amour des roses
Summary: Un encuentro, un enfrentamiento entre los protagonistas, el dolor, el orgullo que pasara, dejaran su amor inconcluso o lucharan por ello terry,candy,un tercero puede tambien unirse para luchar por el amor. que sera lo correcto olvidar y perdonar
1. Chapter 1

Hola foro me presento me llamo Silvana García tengo 42 años y cuando era niña vi algunos capítulos de la serie de candy me quedo muy marcada. Ya con el paso del tiempo cuando me case y estaba embarazada tuve la fortuna de volver a ver la serie no completa pero si lo que más podía recuerdo mi esposo se molestaba por que dejaba grabando la serie aunque no estuviera por obvias razones no la tengo pero ya con la fortuna del internet apenas recién descubrí el maravilloso mundo de fanfic de tanta gente que escribe la historia dándole continuación a esa niña que dejo una huella en el corazón de muchos

Yo escribo pero más que historias, son reflexiones y pensamientos nada como las que he leído mis respetos a todas estas personas que lo hacen ya que tienen un don maravilloso el dejarnos satisfechos y querer leer mas.

Trate de escribir algo sobre la serie aunque aclarando es más un punto de vista soy muy nueva en todo esto así que espero sea de su agrado

Les deseo un excelente y maravilloso año dios les bendiga

Mi correo es

Estoy para servirles y leer cualquier comentario crítica u observación de lo que les presentare gracias

Soy mexicana y tengo dos hijas a las que les he enseñado a amar la serie de candy como a cada personaje que está en ella…

Este fan fin se título:

INTRODUCCION...

Cuando nos dedicamos a vivir la vida por llenar los espacios que tenemos de soledad nuestra gran y única compañera que siempre está con nosotros sin abandonarnos se nos olvida lo más importante

Vivir debemos aprender a vivir con las decisiones que en algún momento de la vida tomamos.

La llenamos con trabajo, quizás obsesiones, vicios, depresiones

No debería ser así al contrario pero nadie aprende en cabeza ajena

Solo quien lo vive sabe lo que le pasa.

Ya que cada acto tiene su consecuencia y eso cambiara el destino de tu vida para siempre.

Lo menciono por que a raíz de la decisión que tomo candy al dejar a Terry con Susana su vida cambio para siempre.

Aquí lo importante de la decisión tomada no solo es tomarla afrontarla y aprender a vivir con ello.

Así nos cueste la vida……

**EN QUE MOMENTO TE PERDI**….

Retomando un poquito de la serie recordemos que candy se separo de Terry en ny. Después de dejarlo con Susana

Ni ella volvió su rostro a él y el tampoco la siguió me pregunto porque?...

Regresando a chicago

Ya había pasado más de dos años en la vida de Candy, ella trabaja en el hospital santa Juana una vez que Albert le pidió al Dr. Leonard que le regresar a su trabajo puesto que había pasado tantas cosas con intrigas con la familia legan que el Dr. comprendió su error.

Así candy se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a trabajar tratando de olvidar ese pasado incluso.

Pero la pregunta es acaso lograba hacerlo.

Ella en su descanso odiaba el tiempo libre que tenia porque su mente no dejaba de trabajar en pensar en Terry como estaría y si sería feliz como lo habían prometido.

Vivía si a medias por que aunque se concentraba en su trabajo ella era un muerto en vida no era ella misma la chica que había hecho los Andrew la adoraran hablando de sus primos e incluso de Albert.

Esa mañana sentada ella bajo la sombra de un árbol deja que su pensamiento vuele hacia ny y dice pensaras en mi?

Ya tendrás hijos, serás feliz.

Todo eso se preguntaba ella ya que no quería que nadie le comentara nada de Terry huía cada vez que por algún motivo se mecionaba algo de él en periódico.

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba sentado su compañero un Dr. Nuevo que había llegado a chicago a trabajar en el hospital...

Sarita. Candy… llamo el Dr.

Candy... candy la movió para que ella reaccionara.

Voltea candy y le dice perdón Dr. me hablaba?

Dr. Y le dice si candy pero estabas perdida en tus pensamientos ella se sonroja y agacha.

Candy. Perdón Dr. Darién se le ofrecía algo

Darién. De hecho solo quería compartir un rato de descanso contigo ha sido una mañana pesada, pero te vi tan distraída que me senté a tu lado y no lo notaste.

La pregunta es en quien pensabas?,

Candy responde discúlpeme Dr. solo me deje llevar por el mar de recuerdos que tenia.

Dr. Deben ser importantes para que te pierdas así dijo levantándose y brindándole la mano para levantarse debemos regresar al trabajo en otra ocasión me gustaría compartir contigo un rato si estás de acuerdo.

Candy tomo su mano y se levanto y asistiendo dijo claro Dr. será un placer en otra ocasión.

Caminaron por el pasillo que los llevaba a sus consultas sin notar que la gente murmuraba.

A la salida del hospital en la puerta esperaba un joven alto rubio de ojos azules muy apuesto.

Hacía tiempo que no veía a candy, el ocupado con sus negocios y obligaciones que no tenía tiempo para disfrutar de sus gustos.

Esa tarde Albert le había pedido a George que le dejaba sus pendiente que tenía ganas de ver a candy así que hay estaba esperándola verla salir...

Ella salía cansada su aspecto no era el de años anteriores cuando estaba con la gente ella reía pero le hacía falta ese brillo en sus ojos que hacía mucho tiempo había perdido.

Albert la veía salir y sonrió pero le dio tristeza al notar que ella solo vivía su vida sin algún sentido todo lo había perdido y él se preguntaba dónde estaba su querida pequeña candy en que momento la había perdido…

Albert... sonrió y dijo hola pequeña como estuvo tu día?

Candy lo ve y corre a su lado lo abraza y sonríe.

Albert dice candy que bueno es poder verte te extrañaba no sabes cuánto me haces falta y solloza en su pecho de su querido amigo.

Candy no llores recuerda que eres más bonita cuando ríes que cuando lloras. Y le levanta su barbilla dándole un beso en su frente. Te invito una rebanada de pastel de chocolate aceptas?

Sin darse cuenta que en el hospital alguien veía la escena y se preguntaba si él era el motivo de su distracción de candy…

Candy toma su brazo de Albert y se van caminando muy contenta de compartir con su amigo un rato de alegría...

Una vez en el restaurant Albert ayuda a candy a sentar y hacen el pedido de un té con pastel el solo pide café...

Albert le pregunta a candy dime como has estado como te has sentido en hospital cuéntame todo ya que me tienes muy olvidado y eso me duele dijo…

Candy se pone triste y le dice perdóname Albert tu sabes ocupada en el hospital y con la llegada de los drs. Que llegaron solo trabajo me he vuelto.

Albert contesta y le dice si pequeña lo imagino más que tú te alejas de nosotros como si con eso pagaras la culpa que sientes te envuelves en tu soledad y nos dejas fuera a la gente que te quiere y no estoy de acuerdo con ello no has ido a la mansión ni al hogar de pony eso candy es de preocuparse….

Candy lo ve y solo le dice lo siento Albert tratare de estar más al pendiente de mi familia y te prometo irte a ver a las oficinas del banco.

Albert le dice candy yo no quiero que me prometas nada solo quiero que seas feliz acaso te olvidaste que lo prometiste.

En eso le entregan su orden y comen en silencio...

En la puerta del restaurant entra un joven como de la edad de Albert alto de pelo negro y ojos azules dirige la mirada a la pareja que estaba al fondo y decide sentarse sin llamar la atención de ellos.

Albert le dice a candy q te parece pequeña que en tu próximo descanso nos vayamos de picnic que tanta falta nos hace a los dos un día de campo y podríamos invitar a Archie y annie así podrás verlos también ya que tampoco a ellos los visitas...

Candy le responde si Albert me parece bien en mi próximo descanso iremos…

Albert dice ok lo prepare todo para cuando estés lista.

Ahora pequeña será hora de irnos que se hace tarde y estarás cansada. Pagan la cuenta y salen sin darse cuenta del joven los veía salir.

Llegan a su departamento de candy y en la puerta le dice bueno pequeña me voy cuídate y no me olvides ella sonríe y le dije Albert como dices eso jamás lo haría recuerda que te quiero mucho... le da un abrazo y un beso en su mejilla y sube a su departamento.

El como siempre caballeroso la ve alejarse y espera que se pierda de vista para subir a su carro rumbo a la mansión.

Candy ya dentro de su departamento siente un frio que la recorre al llegar a su casa puesto que la acompaña su fiel amiga

Soledad quien era soledad la que siempre estaba con ella que desde que dejo a Terry la eligió como amiga compañera y hermana alejándose de todos se quito su abrigo y se sentó en el sofá admirando todo a su alrededor y dejo escapar un sollozo.

Se levanto se ducho y se acostó a dormir…

Mientras afuera en la calle un joven veía como se apagaba la luz del departamento de candy.

Se marcho y se dijo mañana la veré….

Albert llega a la mansión y estaba Archie esperándolo le dice

Tío dijo Archie lograste ver a candy…

Albert responde si Archie si la vi y quedamos que en su próximo descanso iríamos de paseo al campo así que avísale a tu novia para que este lista mientras esperamos que ella nos avise

Archie pregunta como la viste? Triste, enferma dime

Bueno Archie dijo Albert se ve muy deprimida pero esperemos que ella entienda que ya es momento de abrir su corazón y cerrar ese doloroso capitulo en su vida…

Mientras tanto en New York…

Un chico en su camerino se veía triste y también se preguntaba como estaría su pecosa ya que tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ella.

Serás feliz mi pecosa se preguntaba ya se habrá casado tendrás hijos….

Vaya como se comunican estos dos verdad….

Karen entra y dice hola Terry como estas sigues recordando a tu candy?... hasta cuando amigo te darás la oportunidad de seguir con tu vida...

Terry le dice Karen no te metas ya vas a empezar pareces mi mamá que te pasa yo vivo mi vida hago mis actividades no fallo he logrado ser un buen actor tengo mi sueño realizado acaso no te das cuenta…

Karen le dice si Terry se que ya eres el mejor actor joven pero todo eso es en el estado profesional pero emocional y sentimental sigues como desde el aquella vez que perdiste a candy es como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido no te permites vivir , sentir, disfrutar que te pasa reacciona solo te estás matando.

Terry molesto le dice ya cállate quieres no te metas no sé cómo no te ocupas de tus propios asuntos.

Karen le dice sumamente molesta tu eres uno de mis asuntos eres mi amigo y me preocupa como estas debes aprender a dejar atrás tu pasado y seguir con tu presente para tener un buen futuro.

Toma un tren a chicago y busca a candy habla con ella y termina lo que jamás comenzaste salió molesta ella azotando la puerta del camerino.

Terry se quedo pensando en sus palabras de su amiga eso le hizo darse cuenta de que jamás le había expresando con palabras a candy sus sentimientos ellos sabían que había algo que sentían pero jamás él se dio la oportunidad de expresarle a ella y a su vez ella tampoco se lo expreso.

Con ese pensamiento se marcho a su departamento no tenía ganas de ver a Susana ella era una carga que cada día le pesaba mas

No sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar tanto solo se encerraba en su mundo no permitía que nadie ni nada entrara en el

Solo sus recuerdos y su armónica su fiel compañera la única que le acompañaba en su fría soledad...

Jamás hubo personas tan parecidas ni con sentimientos tan profundos como esos dos que cada día morían lentamente cada uno por su lado….

Coincidencias o casualidad simplemente dos corazones unidos por una gran soledad.

En otro lado otro joven sentado pensaba como podía acercarse a tan bella joven que le había cautivado sin haberse dado cuenta en qué momento paso quizás también era como ella solitaria callada pensativa y esa tristeza que le acompañaba era lo que le decía al joven que se acercara a ella para que la viera reír seria ella la indicada para curar su soledad…

SOLEDAD QUE ES LA SOLEDAD

Un, mal que siempre ha existido y que es el que nos acompaña sin darnos cuenta solamente esta hay esperando para cuando la necesites.

*El sentimiento de soledad está relacionado con el aislamiento, la noción de no formar parte de algo, la idea de no estar incluido en ningún proyecto y entender que a nadie le importamos lo suficiente como para pertenecer a su mundo.

Quien era el joven Darién Smith era huérfano sus padres murieron en un accidente con su hermano así que se crio en un hogar pero creció y se dedico a estudiar medicina hoy era un doctor responsable dedicado serio y solitario en busca de ese amor que no sabía encontraría la gente que lo conocía solo sabía que era una persona sin expresiones emotivas muy solitario trabajador y responsable sin familia.

Esa mañana en el hospital llegaba el Dr. Y su pensamiento fue buscar a candy en cualquier oportunidad le llama la atención esa bella chica que tenía mucho en común con el

Mientras candy revisaba su orden de trabajo se iba a su revisión de pacientes estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta cuando el Dr. Darién la saludo.

Hola candy buen día como amaneció usted hoy dijo el Dr. Darién

Perdón Dr. Respondió candy bien gracias comenzando el día y usted?. también srita bien aquí aprovecho para invitarla almorzar si usted me lo permite...

Candy se quedo pensado y dijo si claro Dr. lo veo en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo y siguió con su trabajo.

Cada uno se dirigió a sus actividades y sin darse cuenta paso el tiempo.

Candy pensaba de que querrá el Dr. hablar conmigo será de mi desempeño no lo estaré haciendo bien se cuestionaba candy.

Así se dirigió ella a la cafetería y ahí estaba el Dr. sentado esperándola.

Cuando la vio llegar se levanto y le ayudo a sentarse ella se sonrojo y le pregunto tiene rato esperando?

El Dr. contesto no candy puedo llamarte así verdad?

Si claro que si Dr. dígame me tiene preocupada no candy no es del trabajo solo que desde que llegue siempre has sido amable conmigo y eres tan parecida a mí en lo solitario y me daría gusto si me das la oportunidad de contar con tu amistad y ser tu amigo que dices.

Candy se sorprendió jamás pensó que el Dr. se diera cuenta que ella buscaba sus ratos libres para estar sola con sus pensamientos así que le dijo claro Dr. me dará gusto ser su amiga si me lo permite.

El sonrió como nunca y le dijo entonces por favor no me llames Dr. dime Darién así me dicen mis amigos los pocos que tengo.

Así empezó una amistad entre candy y Darién se acompañaban en sus ratos libres en el hospital sin darse cuenta tenían mucho en común ya que Darién le había contado su vida y como había logrado realizar su profesión con mucho trabajo y esfuerzo

Ella por su parte lo admiraba ya que se dio cuenta que no era la única que luchaba por alcanzar sus metas propuestas

Y así sin darse cuenta nació una amistad...

Ese día era el día libre de candy y le había dicho a Darién que la acompañara con sus amigos a compartir el día de campo.

Darién estaba renuente ya que no sabía qué tipo de relación tenia candy con Albert sabía que era su amigo pero no sabía que era el poderoso patriarca más rico de estados unidos.

Candy lo convenció y le dijo q les diera una oportunidad a ellos de conocerlo también.

Quedaron de verse temprano para partir juntos con Albert y Archie, annie al día de campo

Una vez que llegaron a la mansión Archie salió a recibirla y se sorprendió de verla llegar con ese joven de la misma edad que Albert

Archie saludo a candy con una gran abrazo diciéndole cuanto la extrañaba y que lo tenía olvidado ella disculpándose le dijo que estaría más al pendiente de ellos y le presento al Dr.

Archie te presento a mi amigo el Dr. Darién Smith mucho gusto Dr. Archibaldo Corwell Andrew primo de candy dijo este

Darién volteo a ver a candy como diciéndole si ella era una Andrew y ella le dijo que si pero solo de adopción pero que ella no vivía con ellos porque quería salir adelante sin la ayuda del apellido.

Eso le dejo a Darién mas sorprendido doblemente

Albert sale y se encuentra a su pequeña con Archie y ve a un joven que no conocía alto de pelo negro grandes ojos azules atractivo y se queda pensado quien será para que candy venga con él a la mansión.

Albert saluda a candy y le dice pequeña que gusto tenerte en tu casa con tu familia

Candy responde Albert te lo prometí que vendría en mi descanso pero no vine sola traje a un amigo espero que no te importe

Claro que no candy responde Albert tu sabes que tus amigos son bienvenidos a la mansión las veces que tu digas

Así ella le presento al Dr.

Darién te presento a mi muy querido amigo William Albert Andrew patriarca de la familia y mi tutor

Mucho gusto sr el Dr. Darién Smith compañero de candy del hospital para mí es un placer conocer a su padre de tan bella señorita aunque demasiado joven

Albert se ríe y le dice jajá así es tu y yo somos de la misma edad

Pero si eres amigo de candy eres mi amigo también, hoy solo estamos entre familia vayamos a las caballerizas para ir al lago te parece candy

Ella acepta y pregunta por Annie, Archie voltea y dice no tarda en llegar está ansiosa de verte seguro te va regañar te trae una sorpresa jjajajaja….

En ese momento se acerca un coche y sale annie, corre con candy y la abrazo y le dice hermana como te extrañado que mala eres

Candy la abrazo y lloran las dos juntas atrás se escucha una voz y para mí no hay un abrazo también

Patty dice candy y también el abrazo y juntas las tres lloran por que tenía tanto tiempo sin verse.

Candy hace las presentaciones y se van al lago

Darién conoce a los demás y se da cuenta que candy ha dejado mucho tiempo sola a su familia por aferrarse a recuerdos que no sabe lo que la hacen adentrarse a esa terrible soledad

Muy dentro de su ser se promete que ayudara y a su vez aprenderá a vivir la vida y a encontrar un sentido...

Todos reunidos ya platican de lo que han hecho y se logra formar un buen grupo como en el antaño

Sin darse cuenta ya se paso el tiempo y empieza a caer la tarde

Deciden levantar todo y regresar a la mansión

Unas vez hay Albert le dice a Darién que será bienvenido las veces que guste y les dice que no se alejen tanto.

Las chicas se despiden de candy y Darién que deben volver a su rutina del hospital temprano por la mañana

No sin antes de quedar de verse al otro día para almorzar con annie y patty.

Así termina su día de campo y cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones

Asimilan sus emociones y deja atrás un poco esa soledad que les invadía por siempre.

Candy se durmió profundamente como hacía tiempo no lo hacia esta noche no tenia pesadillas ni recuerdos tristes

Solamente la acompañaba el amor que su familia y amigas le habían dado que tanta falta le hacía.

En New york

Terry llegaba cansado a la casa de Susana tenia días que no hiba y su mama de Susana le reprochaba su conducta hacia su hija.

Ella lo miro y se dio cuenta que seguía atractivo como cuando lo conoció pero que si antes se veía pensativo y triste pero sus ojos ya no tenía esa chispa del brillo cuando tocaba su armónica

Ella decía Terry tanto tiempo y todavía sigues pensando en ella que mal hice en atarte a mi lado no eres feliz ni yo puedo serlo

Sé que soy egoísta pero que haría yo sin ti te amo tanto que me muero.

Madre deja a Terry en paz a tenido mucho trabajo por la puesta que tendrán así que no le reclames

Hay Susana dice su madre hasta cuando vas a seguir engañándote este hombre no te merece y es su obligación cuidarte te lo debe.

Mama por favor te lo pido déjame sola con Terrence

Ella no muy convencida sale y los deja no sin antes expresarle su antipatía a Terry

El solo la ve y le dice a Susy perdóname no he venido porque he estado muy ocupado pero tratare de verte en estos días.

Susana le responde no te preocupes te comprendo.

Terry muy a su pesar ve que Susana es hermosa que hubiera sido alguien fácil de enamorarse pero el ya había entregado su corazón antes y no sabía si podría entregarlo a otra gente que no fuera su pecosa.

Susana ve a Terry callado pensativo en otro mundo y le dice sabes quiero que hablemos ha pasado mucho tiempo y no has hecho público el compromiso ni la fecha de la boda me preguntaba si algún día nos casaremos y estaremos juntos como lo prometiste.

El voltea y le contesta susy dame tiempo por favor estoy en pleno ensayo muy ocupado ahorita no tengo cabeza para nada

Y Susana responde más tiempo Terry acaso no ha pasado ya tiempo y no has logrado olvidar a candy

Recuerda tu promesa….

CAP II

Por la promesa que le hice a ella es por lo que ahora estoy aquí contigo.

Contesta Terry a Susana jamás olvido y cada día que pasa la tengo presente….

Susana se queda pensativa y le dice no es necesario Terry que sigas sufriendo yo te amo pero es muy difícil luchar contra los sentimientos quizás sea el momento que te libere de tu promesa para que luches por tu felicidad…

Terry voltea y le dice quien tendría que liberarme de la promesa seria Candy y eso creo que es muy difícil de que ella lo acepte jamás querrá ver sufrir a nadie por su culpa.

Susana le contesta aun que sufras tu por lo que ella te hizo prometer valdrá la pena tanto sacrificio?.

Terry sale de casa de Susana recordando sus palabras valdra la pena tanto sacrificio candy por qué me pregunto por que?

Acaso no soy también una persona que sufre por la decisión que tomaste sin pensar en mis sentimientos

Sé que no lo hablamos se que solo lo decidiste pero yo que soy un objeto que pueden disponer si es para Susana o candy

No estoy harto de todo no vale nada tanto sufrir por amor cuando no se es correspondido

Dice Terry molesto y se encierra en su departamento ya sin querer saber nada de nadie.

Mientas tanto en chicago…

La amistad entre Candy y Darién se crecía y ellos se encontraban siempre en sus momentos libres así mismo tanta confianza había que ya Darién conocía parte de su vida de candy siempre con mucho tiento y cuidado de no presionar por que el entendía que no era fácil para ella hablar del pasado.

Una tarde después del trabajo los dos caminaban y le pregunta Darién a candy

Y dime cuando piensas terminar lo que has dejado inconcluso ella voltea y le dice no tengo nada pendiente.

Él le dice yo creo que si es momento de terminar y cerrar tu circulo con tu pasado para liberar culpas y dejar atrás todo para vivir tu presente y tener un mejor futuro no lo crees tu asi?

Ella dice no te comprendo de verdad

El dice candy no soy quién para decirte o conducirte hasta lo que te atormenta pero quizás debes abrir tus heridas para que ellas puedan cerrar definitivamente

Libera de una vez todo lo que traes cargando en tu alma déjalo salir si por algún momento de tu vida condenaste alguien a sufrir lo estas pagando muy caro y así mismo haces sufrir a la demás gente sin que tu lo hayas querido.

Lo que te pido que de unas vez por todas es enfrentes los fantasmas del pasado condenas que te están matando en vida y a quien este atrapado en las mismas.

Candy solo llora y le dice Darién no es tan sencillo de verdad son muchas cosas son sentimientos de culpabilidad, rencor, enojo, infelicidad, tristeza que no sé cómo salir de ahí.

Darién se acerca a candy y la abraza le dice llora todo lo que gustes solo recuerda que la vida es una y las oportunidades también así que tú decides como quieres seguir viviendo con todo lo que te agobia o te permites vivir una vida feliz.

Candy levanta su cara y le dice Darién te prometo que hare lo posible por terminar con todo lo que me pasa sé que no es fácil pero como dices tengo que intentarlo no puedo seguir así

Gracias x tus palabras y consejos cada día eres una persona muy especial para mí.

Darién sonríe y le dice candy no me des las gracias el ver tu sonrisa en tu rostro es más que suficiente.

Candy sonríe y lo abraza sintiéndose mejor después de mucho tiempo.

Candy llega a su casa y piensa creo que es el momento de hablar con Terry.

Llega su día de descanso y va a las oficinas de Albert

Buenos días Srta. Estará el sr Andrew

Permítame Srta. candy le preguntare si puede pasar

En eso sale Jorge y la ve sentada Srta. candy hola como esta hace mucho tiempo no pasaba por aquí tiene algún problema?

Hola Jorge buen día como está usted? yo bien no tengo problema alguno solo quiero hablar con Albert podrá preguntar si me puede ver.

No hace falta Srta. el siempre tiene tiempo para usted.

En ese momento sale Albert y al verla ahí se alegra y le dice candy pasa que milagro que vienes

Ella lo ve y corre a sus brazos Albert Albert como te extrañado mucho.

El dice vaya si de verdad me extrañaste yo pensé que con tu nuevo amigo no ya te acordabas de mi.

No digas eso Albert tu siempre serás mi consentido jjjajaja

Dime candy que te trae por aquí algún problema paso algo en que te puedo ayudar.

Albert quiero ir a ver a Terry….

Albert se queda serio y dice candy pero estas segura es necesario recuerda que has sufrido mucho y no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por algo similar.

No alber creo que es el momento de enfrentar la realidad y dejar de hiur creo que él no mereces sufrir más por mi culpa y yo tampoco.

Recuerda candy que no será nada fácil conoces de sobra a Terry y el no creo que le guste que ahora vayas y lo quieras arreglar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo sé Albert pero tengo que hacerlo.

Buenos si estás segura le dire a jorge que arregle todo y si estás de acuerdo te acompañare para que te sientas más segura

No Albert no quiero que te molestes tienes tantas ocupaciones y no quiero ocasionarte algún problema con mi partida

No es problema candy unos días de vacaciones me harán bien

Para cuando quieres salir.

Mañana hablare con el director del hospital y pediré mis vacaciones se que como he trabajado sin descanso no se negara

Bueno en este caso te parece que salgamos en dos días para New York

Si Albert gracias x todo de verdad no tengo con que pagarte todo el apoyo y cariño que siempre me has dado

No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña yo creo que la mejor recompensa que tengo es tu sonrisa…

Candy recuerda las palabras dichas por Darién y se pregunta será posible….

Bueno Albert me despido y estare esperando para irnos

Ok candy yo arreglo todo nos vemos cuando sea el dia de la partida cualquier cosa me hablas o mando a jorge avisarte

Me retiro Albert te dejo trabajar para que no te queden pendientes

Saludos a Archie y Annie dales mis cariños

Si candy gracias

Así candy decide de unas vez por todas enfrentar el momento más difícil que está por venir..

Mientras en Ny

Terry hablaba con Karen sabes lo que me dijo Susana que quiere liberarme de mi promesa.

Oye Terry dice Karen eso es estupendo no lo crees es señal que se dio cuenta que no puede atarte

No Karen no es que me libere a mi tu sabes mejor q nadie que empeñe mi palabra por candy.

Si Terry pero quien va a casarse con Susana eres tu y quien sufre eres tu así que no me vengas con eso ahora toma su palabra y ya aléjate de ella quizás sea bueno el momento para que te enfrentes de una vez a tus fantasmas no crees mereces ser feliz y tener quien te ame como debe ser y amar libera tu culpa Terry

Si luchaste por alcanzar tu sueño de actor y lo estas logrando por qué no luchar por ser una persona feliz con amor familia que tanto mereces.

No lo sé Karen no es tan sencillo son tantas cosas.

Pues inténtalo Terry es necesario dime que harías que candy venga y hable contigo o por qué no la buscas es tiempo no crees tú que es necesario un encuentro entre los dos?

Si Karen creo que si…

Mientras llegaba candy a su departamento al entrar ve un telegrama debajo de la puerta

Candy …

Es necesario hablemos sobre Terry…

Susana

Ella va la oficina de telégrafo y escribe

Ok Susana

estoy por viajar estaré en el hotel plaza yo te aviso que día y que hora para vernos y en donde

Salgo en dos días

Candy

Jorge es necesario mandes un telegrama a Terry dile que iremos a new york con candy y si es posible concertar una entrevista

Que estaremos en el hotel plaza partimos en dos días.

Albert queda pensando ojala candy que este viaje te sirva para aclarar de una vez por todas tus sentimientos y te des la oportunidad de que encuentres el amor…

Candy va al hospital y habla con el Dr. Leonard le pide sus vacaciones para arreglar asuntos personales

Claro que el Dr. como tenía tiempo si descansar le extraño pero no le negó el permiso le dijo tomate el tiempo necesario candy

Cuando tú regreses acá estaremos esperando.

Gracias Dr.

Rumbo a su lugar encuentra a Darién y le dice estaré fuera un tiempo Darién voy a arreglar y tratar de solucionar mis problemas gracias por tus consejos

Cuando te irás pregunta Darién

Hoy al terminar mi turno comienzan mis vacaciones

Ok candy entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo verdad lo recuerdas

Si Darién gracias eres un buen y querido amigo.

Que quisiera yo ser más que eso candy se queda pensando el guapo Dr. al verla partir.

Mientras tanto en new york

Terry llega a su casa y ve el telegrama

Candy viene dios se emociona y se llena de dudas aca vendrás ahora candy

No sé si este preparado para verte muero por verte por saber cómo estas te habras casado me has olvidado

Mil cosas pasan por su cabeza pero también se da cuenta que quizás sea el principio de un fin.

Karen llega a buscar a Terry y nota que lo ve muy pensativo

Qué te pasa Terry acaso estás enfermo desde q llegue no me has insultado

Perdona Karen entérate

Y le entrega el telegrama Karen lo lee y dice

Bueno amigo es necesario no crees tú que es lo mejor

De una vez por todas

O te das la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella

O la dejas y luchas por ser feliz sin ella

Falto poco amigo debes hablar con Robert para que el te de unos días libres y puedas estar al pendiente de todo

Creo que el momento de la verdad se aproxima.

Susana en su casa recibe la respuesta a su contestación

Bueno candy pondremos las cartas sobre la mesa o te quedas con Terry o me quedo con el

Pensaba ella

Pero nadie pensaba que quería Terry verdad?

Puedes ser egoísmo al pensar solo en nuestros sentimientos sin pensar en los de la persona amada.

Los días pasaron y el día de la partida estaba listo llega Albert por candy

Y le pregunta lista pequeña para afrontar lo que venga

No Albert estoy sumamente nerviosa pero contigo a mi lado

Sé que será más fácil

Ok pequeña entonces vayamos a la estación ya todo está listo para la salida.

Así candy sube al tren y no sabe ni imagina lo que puede pasar pero ella va decidida a enfrentar a sus fantasmas para liberar su pasado.

Ve como avanza el tren dejando su tan querida colina de pony su familia y su querido amigo el Dr. que la ánimo a terminar de una vez por todas su tan gris existencia

Que llevaba cargando desde hace tanto tiempo

Una lagrima escapa por su rostro y Albert le abraza y le dice recuerda pequeña que eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras..

Si Albert gracias solo es la emoción de todo y los nervios

Te prometo ya no llorar…….


	2. Capitulo 2

CAP II

Por la promesa que le hice a ella es por lo que ahora estoy aquí contigo.

Contesta Terry a Susana jamás olvido y cada día que pasa la tengo presente….

Susana se queda pensativa y le dice no es necesario Terry que sigas sufriendo yo te amo pero es muy difícil luchar contra los sentimientos quizás sea el momento que te libere de tu promesa para que luches por tu felicidad…

Terry voltea y le dice quien tendría que liberarme de la promesa seria Candy y eso creo que es muy difícil de que ella lo acepte jamás querrá ver sufrir a nadie por su culpa.

Susana le contesta aun que sufras tu por lo que ella te hizo prometer valdrá la pena tanto sacrificio?

Terry sale de casa de Susana recordando sus palabras valdrá la pena tanto sacrificio Candy por qué me pregunto por qué?

Acaso no soy también una persona que sufre por la decisión que tomaste sin pensar en mis sentimientos

Sé que no lo hablamos se que solo lo decidiste pero yo que soy un objeto que pueden disponer si es para Susana o Candy

No estoy harto de todo no vale nada tanto sufrir por amor cuando no se es correspondido

Dice Terry molesto y se encierra en su departamento ya sin querer saber nada de nadie.

Mientas tanto en chicago…

La amistad entre Candy y Darién se crecía y ellos se encontraban siempre en sus momentos libres así mismo tanta confianza había que ya Darién conocía parte de su vida de Candy siempre con mucho tiento y cuidado de no presionar por que él entendía que no era fácil para ella hablar del pasado.

Una tarde después del trabajo los dos caminaban y le pregunta Darién a Candy

Y dime cuando piensas terminar lo que has dejado inconcluso ella voltea y le dice no tengo nada pendiente.

Él le dice yo creo que si es momento de terminar y cerrar tu circulo con tu pasado para liberar culpas y dejar atrás todo para vivir tu presente y tener un mejor futuro no lo crees tú así?

Ella dice no te comprendo de verdad

El dice Candy no soy quién para decirte o conducirte hasta lo que te atormenta pero quizás debes abrir tus heridas para que ellas puedan cerrar definitivamente

Libera de una vez todo lo que traes cargando en tu alma déjalo salir si por algún momento de tu vida condenaste alguien a sufrir lo estas pagando muy caro y así mismo haces sufrir a la demás gente sin que tu lo hayas querido.

Lo que te pido que de unas vez por todas es enfrentes los fantasmas del pasado condenas que te están matando en vida y a quien este atrapado en las mismas.

Candy solo llora y le dice Darién no es tan sencillo de verdad son muchas cosas son sentimientos de culpabilidad, rencor, enojo, infelicidad, tristeza que no sé cómo salir de ahí.

Darién se acerca a Candy y la abraza le dice llora todo lo que gustes solo recuerda que la vida es una y las oportunidades también así que tú decides como quieres seguir viviendo con todo lo que te agobia o te permites vivir una vida feliz.

Candy levanta su cara y le dice Darién te prometo que hare lo posible por terminar con todo lo que me pasa sé que no es fácil pero como dices tengo que intentarlo no puedo seguir así

Gracias x tus palabras y consejos cada día eres una persona muy especial para mí.

Darién sonríe y le dice Candy no me des las gracias el ver tu sonrisa en tu rostro es más que suficiente.

Candy sonríe y lo abraza sintiéndose mejor después de mucho tiempo.

Candy llega a su casa y piensa creo que es el momento de hablar con Terry.

Llega su día de descanso y va a las oficinas de Albert

Buenos días Srta. Estará el sr Andrew

Permítame Srta. Candy le preguntare si puede pasar

En eso sale Jorge y la ve sentada Srta. Candy hola como esta hace mucho tiempo no pasaba por aquí tiene algún problema?

Hola Jorge buen día como está usted? Yo bien no tengo problema alguno solo quiero hablar con Albert podrá preguntar si me puede ver.

No hace falta Srta. El siempre tiene tiempo para usted.

En ese momento sale Albert y al verla ahí se alegra y le dice Candy pasa que milagro que vienes

Ella lo ve y corre a sus brazos Albert Albert como te extrañado mucho.

El dice vaya si de verdad me extrañaste yo pensé que con tu nuevo amigo no ya te acordabas de mi.

No digas eso Albert tu siempre serás mi consentido jjjajaja

Dime Candy que te trae por aquí algún problema paso algo en que te puedo ayudar.

Albert quiero ir a ver a Terry….

Albert se queda serio y dice Candy pero estas segura es necesario recuerda que has sufrido mucho y no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por algo similar.

No Albert creo que es el momento de enfrentar la realidad y dejar de huir creo que él no mereces sufrir más por mi culpa y yo tampoco.

Recuerda Candy que no será nada fácil conoces de sobra a Terry y el no creo que le guste que ahora vayas y lo quieras arreglar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo sé Albert pero tengo que hacerlo.

Buenos si estás segura le diré a Jorge que arregle todo y si estás de acuerdo te acompañare para que te sientas más segura

No Albert no quiero que te molestes tienes tantas ocupaciones y no quiero ocasionarte algún problema con mi partida

No es problema Candy unos días de vacaciones me harán bien

Para cuando quieres salir.

Mañana hablare con el director del hospital y pediré mis vacaciones se que como he trabajado sin descanso no se negara

Bueno en este caso te parece que salgamos en dos días para New York

Si Albert gracias x todo de verdad no tengo con que pagarte todo el apoyo y cariño que siempre me has dado

No tienes nada que agradecer pequeña yo creo que la mejor recompensa que tengo es tu sonrisa…

Candy recuerda las palabras dichas por Darién y se pregunta será posible….

Bueno Albert me despido y estaré esperando para irnos

Ok Candy yo arreglo todo nos vemos cuando sea el día de la partida cualquier cosa me hablas o mando a Jorge avisarte

Me retiro Albert te dejo trabajar para que no te queden pendientes

Saludos a Archie y Annie dales mis cariños

Si Candy gracias

Así Candy decide de una vez por todas enfrentar el momento más difícil que está por venir...

Mientras en Ny

Terry hablaba con Karen sabes lo que me dijo Susana que quiere liberarme de mi promesa.

Oye Terry dice Karen eso es estupendo no lo crees es señal que se dio cuenta que no puede atarte

No Karen no es que me libere a mi tu sabes mejor q nadie que empeñe mi palabra por Candy.

Si Terry pero quien va a casarse con Susana eres tú y quien sufre eres tu así que no me vengas con eso ahora toma su palabra y ya aléjate de ella quizás sea bueno el momento para que te enfrentes de una vez a tus fantasmas no crees mereces ser feliz y tener quien te ame como debe ser y amar libera tu culpa Terry

Si luchaste por alcanzar tu sueño de actor y lo estas logrando por qué no luchar por ser una persona feliz con amor familia que tanto mereces.

No lo sé Karen no es tan sencillo son tantas cosas.

Pues inténtalo Terry es necesario dime qué harías que Candy venga y hable contigo o por qué no la buscas es tiempo no crees tú que es necesario un encuentro entre los dos?

Si Karen creo que si…

Mientras llegaba Candy a su departamento al entrar ve un telegrama debajo de la puerta

Candy…

Es necesario hablemos sobre Terry…

Susana

Ella va la oficina de telégrafo y escribe

Ok Susana

Estoy por viajar estaré en el hotel plaza yo te aviso que día y que hora para vernos y en donde

Salgo en dos días

Candy

Jorge es necesario mandes un telegrama a Terry dile que iremos a new york con Candy y si es posible concertar una entrevista

Que estaremos en el hotel plaza partimos en dos días.

Albert queda pensando ojala Candy que este viaje te sirva para aclarar de una vez por todas tus sentimientos y te des la oportunidad de que encuentres el amor…

Candy va al hospital y habla con el Dr. Leonard le pide sus vacaciones para arreglar asuntos personales

Claro que el Dr. como tenía tiempo si descansar le extraño pero no le negó el permiso le dijo tomate el tiempo necesario Candy

Cuando tú regreses acá estaremos esperando.

Gracias Dr.

Rumbo a su lugar encuentra a Darién y le dice estaré fuera un tiempo Darién voy a arreglar y tratar de solucionar mis problemas gracias por tus consejos

Cuando te irás pregunta Darién

Hoy al terminar mi turno comienzan mis vacaciones

Ok Candy entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo verdad lo recuerdas

Si Darién gracias eres un buen y querido amigo.

Que quisiera yo ser más que eso Candy se queda pensando el guapo Dr. al verla partir.

Mientras tanto en new york

Terry llega a su casa y ve el telegrama

Candy viene dios se emociona y se llena de dudas acá vendrás ahora Candy

No sé si este preparado para verte muero por verte por saber cómo estas te hebras casado me has olvidado

Mil cosas pasan por su cabeza pero también se da cuenta que quizás sea el principio de un fin.

Karen llega a buscar a Terry y nota que lo ve muy pensativo

Qué te pasa Terry acaso estás enfermo desde q llegue no me has insultado

Perdona Karen entérate

Y le entrega el telegrama Karen lo lee y dice

Bueno amigo es necesario no crees tú que es lo mejor

De una vez por todas

O te das la oportunidad de ser feliz con ella

O la dejas y luchas por ser feliz sin ella

Falto poco amigo debes hablar con Robert para que el té de unos días libres y puedas estar al pendiente de todo

Creo que el momento de la verdad se aproxima.

Susana en su casa recibe la respuesta a su contestación

Bueno Candy pondremos las cartas sobre la mesa o te quedas con Terry o me quedo con el

Pensaba ella

Pero nadie pensaba que quería Terry verdad?

Puedes ser egoísmo al pensar solo en nuestros sentimientos sin pensar en los de la persona amada.

Los días pasaron y el día de la partida estaba listo llega Albert por Candy

Y le pregunta lista pequeña para afrontar lo que venga

No Albert estoy sumamente nerviosa pero contigo a mi lado

Sé que será más fácil

Ok pequeña entonces vayamos a la estación ya todo está listo para la salida.

Así Candy sube al tren y no sabe ni imagina lo que puede pasar pero ella va decidida a enfrentar a sus fantasmas para liberar su pasado.

Ve como avanza el tren dejando su tan querida colina de pony su familia y su querido amigo el Dr. que el ánimo a terminar de una vez por todas su tan gris existencia

Que llevaba cargando desde hace tanto tiempo

Una lagrima escapa por su rostro y Albert le abraza y le dice recuerda pequeña que eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras...

Si Albert gracias solo es la emoción de todo y los nervios

Te prometo ya no llorar.

Continuara…

.mx

reviews

Karina--gracias espero las sigas leyendo

Canela—hola amiga buenos días agradezco tus comentarios se que muchas veces leemos y quisiéramos encontrar que los diálogos estuvieran perfectos te dire que soy novata completamente y no me justifico pero con el paso de la historia poco a poco se uno va aprendiendo soy una persona que me considero sin ningún tipo de experiencia en diálogos y expresiones yo escribo pensamientos y reflexiones que son muy diferentes ya que solo escribes lo que tu corazón siente en ese momento y las historias por lógica debemos darles expresiones y continuidades te pido me disculpes créeme esta historia está ya completa y por respeto a donde la presente no me gustaría ahora modificarla ya que me gustan las observaciones para mejorar y así mismo en cuanto termine esta les presentare otra para que veas que si voy aprendiendo por tu atención gracias

Lindo día un beso

Sil


	3. Chapter 3

ENCUENTROS VERDADES Y DESILUCIONES

Ya el tren hacia su anuncio de la llegada a la gran manzana como era así la ciudad de nueva york candy despertó y vio a Albert a su lado como siempre apoyándola en cualquier momento de su vida

Bien candy hemos llegado vamos a hospedarnos al hotel para que estés lista para tu encuentro en cuanto tu lo dispongas quizás quieras dar tiempo o dejarlo para después si tú crees que sea necesario

No Albert contesta candy yo creo que ya estamos aquí y te agradezco como siempre tu apoyo incondicional pero será mejor darnos prisa de una vez por todas.

Así sale ella dispuesta a enfrentar de una vez por todas sus temores y a realizar sus entrevistas que tenían pactadas.

Una vez que llegan y se alojan en el hotel candy manda una nota a casa de Susana para hacerle saber de su llegada y que ella disponga de tiempo para buscarle si es que todavía ella está interesada en hablar con ella

Así mismo por su parte Albert manda una nota a Terry para avisarle de su llegada con candy y solicitarle una entrevista para poder aclarar y terminar con todo esto que le abruma a candy

Mientras tanto en casa de Susana ella siente una ansiedad y sabe que el momento de solucionar todo ha llegado le pesa mucho pero decide que es el mejor momento para realizarlo y terminar todo

En el teatro Terry habla con Karen y le dice creo que ya estamos más cerca que nunca lo presiento amiga

Karen le dice bueno Terry llego el momento después de tanto tiempo no crees que es mejor enfrentar de una vez por todas tus miedos y temores a seguir sufriendo.

Ya en el hotel candy se retira a descansar y Albert recibe la contestación acerca del encuentro ahora solo pide que estén listos y salgan delante de una vez por todas sus amigos.

Candy no tiene un buen sueño siente que le invaden muchos miedos temores nervios pero sobre todo sobresalto no sabe en sí que dirá Terry si realmente querrá el verla, hablar con ella y dejar en claro todo lo que ellos dejaron pendiente en el pasado

Es el momento de la verdad para ambos así queda ella con ese pensamiento

Y no muy lejos de hay también un joven guapo tiembla solo de acordarse de todo lo que ha vivido y ha pasado desde aquella triste separación.

Susana por su lado solo pide que ellos la comprendan y acepten que quizás no es demasiado tarde para solucionar todo lo que ha pasado.

Albert toca en la habitación de candy y le dice candy estas lista bajemos a desayunar si quieres ir a caminar un poco por el parque o deseas hacer otra cosa pequeña.

Albert buenos días dice candy bajemos a desayunar aunque te soy sincera no tengo hambre son muchos los nervios

Tranquila candy que puede pasar que no haya pasado creo que como siempre te lo he dicho hay q terminar lo pasado para seguir adelante y están a tiempo los dos de hacerlo.

Muy en su corazón solo rogaba por que todo se arreglara y si es que candy decidía seguir adelante con su vida quizás le diera una oportunidad al amor

Así juntos salieron a caminar un rato para distraerse un rato de sus preocupaciones

Albert dice candy dime tu que nadie y que sabe lo que siento y como he vivido que me aconsejas

Bueno candy te conozco muy bien y de antemano te digo que lo que tengas que afrontar lo harás pero no estarás sola lo recuerdas verdad siempre podrás contar conmigo para lo que sea no lo olvides

Gracias Albert para mi tenerte es muy importante me has dado tanto que no podría pagarte con nada el cariño que me has dado una familia un hogar trabajo y amor gracias

De nada pequeña tu felicidad será la mía

Y así llegan al hotel cada uno en su habitación

Mientras tanto llegaba un joven al hotel preguntando por la habitación del sr Andrew

Permítame quien le busca dígale que un amigo de hace mucho tiempo

Sr Andrew en recepción le busca un joven dice que es un amigo de hace mucho tiempo que suba gracias lo espero

Mientras Terry subía a la habitación de Albert

Susana por su parte era llevada la habitación de candy

Que pasaría ahora que estaba los tres involucrados

Que hablaría Susana con candy y Albert con Terry

Toca buenas tardes Terry pasa dice Albert

Amigo hace tiempo no nos vemos mírate que cambiado estas todo un exitoso empresario nada que ver con tus días de vagabundo jajajja

Dice Albert bueno Terry tu sabes mejor que nadie que el tiempo no pasa por pasar y yo asumí mi responsabilidad como cabeza de familia y bueno ahora a esto me dedico aunque no te engaño extraño poder irme a viajar recorrer y tener contacto con la naturaleza me encanta el bosque los animales

Pero bueno no me quejo mi familia es feliz y eso me deja por lo menos algo satisfecho que los sacrificios valen la pena

Bien Albert me alegro verte por lo menos no estás amargado jajaja

Dice Terry

Y tu mi amigo cuéntame que has hecho es que ya eres de los mejores actores de teatro que eres una estrella cotizada el gran Terry granchester

Jjajaja quien lo imaginaria ese joven peleonero que vagaba en las calles de Londres

Así es Albert nuestras vidas han cambiado mucho

Y ya que estoy aquí dime esta candy aquí

Si ella está en su habitación solo quería verte antes de hablar con ella si estás dispuesto a enfrentar todo esto de una vez no quisiera verla sufrir nuevamente eres mi amigo pero ante todo mi deber es con candy y espero lo comprendas Terry

Claro Albert lo sé no creo que haga sufrir más a candy de lo que ya hemos sufrido cada cual por su lado por lo menos tenemos lo que nos merecemos verdad

Así es amigo cada uno ha salido a delante quizás es tiempo de enfrentarse y decidir de una vez por todas el futuro si hay alguno juntos

Gracias Albert por esto que haces la verdad he tenido mucho miedo no te puedo ocultar que candy para mi siempre ha estado presente en mi pensamiento y corazón que jamás la he olvidado pero me duele mucho el hecho de que tomo una decisión sin consultarme y solo actuó y se olvido que soy una persona

Bueno amigo debes comprender su dolor ella también se enfrento a algo que no tenía previsto que querías que hiciera conoces a candy mejor que nadie y sabes que ella jamás busca su felicidad a costa de la demás gente y ella no quiso que te sintieras obligado con ella por eso quizás actuó pero bueno dejemos que ella misma sea la que te lo explique

Déjame ver si esta lista y podrán hablar

Gracias Albert aquí espero

Sale Albert de la habitación y va donde candy solo pide un poco de calma en esta difícil confrontación

No sabe como irán a reaccionar después de tanto tiempo

Mientras en la habitación de candy

Susana no sabía cómo comenzar a explicar a candy su decisión

Candy esto para mí es muy difícil no sabes cuánto me está costando hablar contigo

No te voy a mentir durante años he amado a Terry desde que lo vi por primera vez en el teatro que llego me fije en el quizás al principio fue su luz que emana por si solo pero entre mas lo conocía más me enamoraba de él cuando me di cuenta que su corazón estaba ocupado me negué a dejarlo para que fuera feliz tenía la esperanza que él me viera algún día diferente pensé que con la distancia entre ustedes las cosas cambiarían pero jamás cambio al contrario se volvió insoportable y ahora solo me resta tratar de arreglar un poco todo el daño que cause a los dos

Ups Susana ha pasado tanto tiempo y ahora tú me dices eso no sabes todo lo que pase todo lo que me he aguantado por venir a pedir que lo dejaras pero habíamos prometido yo me alejaría y tu serias feliz con él y ahora resulta que los tres hemos sido muy desdichados

Así es candy contesta Susana esto solo nos ha hecho daño a los tres

En eso tocan y se oye la voz de Albert candy puedo pasar

Si Albert pasa dime

Candy ha llegado Terry podrás atenderlo y voltea a ver a Susana perdón candy no pensé estarías ocupada no Albert no pasa nada creo que ya que estamos los tres podremos arreglar un poco todo este problema

Si Terry está de acuerdo aquí lo esperare

Susana tiembla no pensó enfrentar a candy y a Terry al mismo tiempo no sabía lo que pasaría puesto que conocía de sobra sus arranques y estados de ánimo de Terry

Candy busco el rostro de Susana sabían las dos que todo podría pasar llegado el momento de enfrentarse los tres después de haber tanto sentimiento guardado quizás odio coraje amor resentimiento pero que les deparaba a estas tres personas el destino habría alguna oportunidad para que cada uno asumiera su actitud y alcanzaran algún arreglo si es que lo había sería posible poner las cartas sobre la mesa sin herirse mas

Que pasaría Nadie lo sabia solo estaban atentas al llamado de la puerta en cuanto Terry llegara sabrían ellas que estaban por suceder

Así candy pensaba calma falta poco solo algunos segundo y podrás verlo nuevamente habrá cambiado como estará seguro igual de guapo que siempre


End file.
